


Paradise Circus

by TronLegacyfan



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Heavy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TronLegacyfan/pseuds/TronLegacyfan
Summary: The universe is a place full of possibilities. Two souls can meet in different ways and in different universes. This set will explore the many earths of the Dc Universe. A tribute to all the couples I ship!But this time, every story has a music as inspiration.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Raven, Raven/Damian Wayne, Raven/Jason Todd, Raven/Red X (DCU)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	Paradise Circus

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this story to my dear friend and reader sEEVEEn. You brightened my days with your comments, and I hope to rejoice yours with this story. Thank you for being such a pleasant and incredible being.
> 
> So, before anything, this is not a cute and light story. The plot that follows below has strong themes like obsession and psychopathy. It is not for everyone, and it is not made for everyone. Take a chance if you want. If you don't like the topic, I ask you not to comment, because this notice has already been placed here for this purpose.  
> For you those who want to enter the crazy and deep world of madness and love, welcome. This story is my obsession and tribute to Damian and Raven. It is mandatory, (as if I could force it, lol), to listen to the songs. Because after all this is a songfic, which is based on the inspiration of music. I assure to you that listening while reading makes the plot sensual and engaging. These were the songs that I used to write, in ascending order: You Don’t Own Me by Lesley Gore, Addicted to You by Avicii and Paradise Circus by Massive Attack.
> 
> In this world Damian never joined the Teen Titans.

"You don't own me, Damian!"

Raven ran in despair. Everything was shadows and she didn't know what else to do.

“Don't run, my love. I'm right behind you. "

The young woman did not stop to look back. She felt her heart beat hard in her chest and kept going. Where was he? No. Where was the exit? She felt her head spin and it was the result of the strong drug that Damian had put in her body.

"Raven, my dear, come back here, I just want to talk to you."

She heard his voice echoing, but she didn't know exactly where it came from. How had things come to this? With Damian chasing her and she being scared. Four years ago, she wouldn't have suspected the insanity that he had or anything like that, it wouldn't even cross her mind.

...

_Richard Grayson pulled the chair out for her to sit on. He was irresistibly attractive. His blue eyes had an indecipherable shine and matched the blue polo shirt he wore that night. Raven had a secret passion for the leader of the Titans for years, she, however, had never declared herself with fear and awe of not being reciprocated, and hoped that if he felt the same, then he would take the first step. But nothing, after the several episodes they have shared together, all Dick could do was demonstrate pure friendship for Raven._

_It was many years after the death of Bruce Wayne, and the beginning of a new Batman. It was after Red X's mysterious reappearances that Richard had begun to demonstrate greater subtlety with her. And since then, Nightwing had been showing more and more interest. So Raven couldn’t resist when he invited her on a date. Her heart melted and she was happy to finally be reciprocated._

_She had taken a bath of vanilla and lavender essences that evening, her hair was washed, tended and combed, her nails were all painted red. And she chose an elegant black dress. In the end she put on a delicate pearl necklace and an open front high heel. And when the night started, she was ready, happy and proud of the result she saw in the mirror._

_When she arrived at the agreed destination, she was happy for Richard's effort to impress her, because the location was one of the best and most expensive locations in Jump City._

_They sat down. The young couple smiled, feeling ashamed and shy. She and Richard ordered a dry red wine, and together they drank almost the entire bottle before ordering the main course. In the course of dinner, the two talked excitedly and curious about each other, although the long journey they shared together had shown almost everything. Both, however, seemed to discover more and more details that they did not know before._

_Another bottle of wine requested, from another expensive brand. They emptied it too, not noticing, because they were too entertained with each other. Raven and Richard then ordered dessert and Raven wondered if afterwards they would share a kiss._

_Both were flushed and smiling when dinner was over. Richard then paid the bill and they got up slightly drunk. Perhaps they should have paid more attention to the wine. It was when they were leaving that Raven notice that she had leaved her handbag on the foot of the table. Returning the same way she had gone, she was absorbed in her thoughts and looking at her feet when she hit someone. Shock threw her in the opposite direction of the body, but before she would fell, two hands held her._

_She lifted her head to meet a man with green eyes of a stunning beauty. Magnetism set in instantly, and she was mesmerized in that split second._

_“Oh my, I'm sorry. I did not see you. I was distracted.”_

_"It's all right." The man nodded without taking his eyes off her. The gaze made her uncomfortable, but she returned it with in the same measure. He wore an expensive tailoring suit in the same black color as his hair._

_"Damian?" The green-eyed man then looked back. Dick and a slender, blond young woman came towards them. Raven couldn't help feeling a little jealous of Dick._

_“I can't believe it's you! How much have you changed! So many years…”_

_Dick came over and took Raven's waist. His partner seemed excited and happy to see the mysterious man in front of him. That man did not seem unknown to Raven… She felt shy when Dick’s hand remained at her waist, because she knew the sober Dick would not invade her personal space without her permission. The man watched the whole movement._

_“Yes, Grayson. How many years… it looks like it was just yesterday.” The woman in red then joined her arm with Damian's. She was young and beautiful, with well-defined features and a beauty that was hard to forget._

_Dick noted how much the years had transformed Damian into Bruce Wayne's figure, with his eyes being perhaps being the only difference. He was a vivid memory of his father, although he had taken paths that Bruce might not have had, Richard knew that Damian was hurt and still in mourning, and that his resentment towards him would pass eventually. Damian couldn't blame Dick Grayson forever._

_A tense silence followed, and that, everyone felt. Damian exuded a strong energy of bitterness and hatred that made everyone feel uncomfortable. Stephanie broke the mood._

_“It was great to see you two! Let's keep in touch and who knows, maybe book a dinner? I would love to see the Tower again.”_

_Richard and Raven nodded smiling, Damian remained quiet. The couple then said goodbye and both followed opposite paths._

_Before they left, however, Raven took one last look back, only to see that Damian was doing the same. She felt a strangeness and then gripped Dick's brawny arm more before they both left._

_..._

_At first, she was the revenge on Dick Grayson. He knew that Raven was someone special and important to Nightwing, and so she would to pay pay with her life, just as Bruce Wayne had paid for Richard Grayson. Giving his life by trying to save his adopted son from dying. The hatred Damian felt was immeasurable, and, in each day that was born, Damian sank himself into those feelings. The taste for revenge raised him to plot a plan._

_Rachel Roth, or better known as Raven, was part of the original Teen Titans league. And after a few months of research he found out how powerful and lethal she was. His fascination then fell on the power she had. He went on and on in secret, absorbing everything he could, about her. What she did, with whom she walked, where she went, how she reacted. He saw Dick Grayson company from a distance, steadily increasing in her life. After two years, he learned from reliable sources that the relationship they had was strong and consolidated and that Raven and he were thinking about finally joining the Justice League. He had then managed to infiltrate the tower's security system, and had discovered that Dick was even thinking of getting married, one night when he and Beast Boy were talking in the kitchen. That was the confirmation that Nightwing was truly and deeply in love with Raven. And so, it had gone days and nights. He used to watch the purple-haired girl who came and went through the city streets, most of the time absorbed on her thoughts. Sometimes, when no one was around, she would fly with paper bags full of books, and he would see her figure disappearing into the sky._

_The day of the actual action came, and that was when he inserted himself on the scene. On a rainy day, late afternoon, Damian premeditatedly followed Raven to the cafe she liked to go to. She was all dressed in black, which contrasted with her pale skin and hair. She didn't notice his presence at first, like he wanted to. It was when she was walking distractedly with a lot of heavy books in her hands that he placed himself directly in front of her, making her fall to the floor with the shock. The people at the table next looked at the scene in shock._

_" Wow, I’m sorry!” He held out a hand._

_Raven seemed to care more about the thrown books than her, because she immediately looked at the mess around her._

_“Oh, no. My books ...” She then raised her head. Their eyes connecting instantly. He saw her assimilate for a few seconds before recognizing him._

_"_ _Damian, isn't it?”_

_" And you must be Raven." She nodded and turned to pick up the books. Damian helped her._

_"What are you doing around here?"_

_"I'm here to sort out some things related to my company's business."_

_"That’s great." Raven got up, with some books in her hands, and the others at his. "But I asked what are you doing here, in this place."_

_"Hum… well, this is the kind of place that I like to go to when I have free time." If Raven was not so absorbed in the thoughts that went on her head, perhaps she would realized that he had described exactly what she did._

_She looked surprised and then looked sideways at the table that had just been left._

_"Look, I'll occupy that table, if you want to accompany me, so we can talk."_

_The woman sat victoriously on the soft upholstery of the chair. Now she could spend several hours entertained._

_Heavy rain was falling outside._

_“Look, I was really curious when you let Stephanie come over to visit us, alone. It's clear that there is someone you don't like and don't want to see.”_

_Damian allowed himself to show a real emotion: discomfort._

_“These are delicate things to talk about. And I'm here to enjoy my afternoon, if you don't mind.”_

_Raven nodded understandingly. She could feel something happening inside Damian. She assumed it was the subject she had brought up. And despite knowing that Dick was the one, who’s the man was angry with, she wasn't going to force the issue. Dick had said that it was difficult for Damian to lose Batman, as he was the only one who kept Damian's light of humanity alive. He then did not accept his father's death, just as he did not accept the reason for his death, and he then blamed Nightwing ever since._

_"I'm so sorry. Consider your afternoon saved. I'm going to get something drink, do you want something?”_

_Damian looked at the options noted in chalk under the counter._

_"A sugar-free coffee with a hint of cinnamon."_

_Raven nodded and went to order. He took the opportunity to take a deep, discreet breath. Everything was working out, exactly as he planned. Now it was engaging her that he was an interesting person, in order to her to want his company._

_The girl felt something touch her, a strange sign of danger. She then looked back to find Damian with a distant and thoughtful face. She felt guilty for bringing up the situation, which may have bought uncomfortable memories. He must have been stunned and perhaps the danger was some suicidal thought. She empathized with Damian's distraught figure. He was such a handsome and troubled man._

_"I will also want two bitter Swiss chocolates, please."_

_Raven then came back with the whiting in hand._

_“Look, I’m very happy to know that you like here. Because none of the Titans likes this place.”_

_"I like the tranquility, the books, and of course, the jazz." Damian raised the index finger of his left hand to draw attention to the soft jazz playing in the room._

_Raven smiled in surprise. And soon they talked and could get to to know each other better. And in the end, she thanked Damian for the company and invited him for an afternoon to discuss literary works, when he had time. It would be then many afternoons, and in every one of them, Damian would sell the image that Raven seemed to appreciate and want around._

_At some point, she would finally invite him to dinner at the Tower, and he would accept it. It was a surprise when he would show up. Dick was even more astonished when he asked him for forgiveness for the years of accusations he had perpetuated. Damian Wayne would then conquer, and make himself appreciated by others. The excuse for his so long presence would be that he needed to reconnect with his older brother. And he would then become more and more present and attentive with Raven, conquering her little by little. He knew she had him as a friend. And he watched with contempt and apathy when Richard told him that he had asked Raven’s hand, showing exactly the opposite of how he felt._

_In the second part of his plan, he would then plant the seed of discord between the couple. Before finally "leaving for Gotham." The night before he left, he attended Dick and Raven's special farewell dinner for the League, and quietly managed to put a pill that Poison Ivy had sold him into Dick and Starfire's cup, after almost everyone had gone to bed, and only Kory and Richard and him had stayed in the room, while Raven had gone to the bathroom. The pill dissolved itself quickly within the alcohol content of the wine and did not change anything on its taste or texture. He then opened his mouth to say goodbye and said he would say goodbye to Raven on the way. Dick hugged him tightly and Kory throwed her warm charm on Damian._

_He turned his back, left the room and walked down the long hall to face Raven. She looked tired and drunk; from the giant amount of alcohol she had taken in tonight. Damian admitted that he was starting to develop an attraction for her, because he felt a strong urge to throw her against the wall and kiss her hard. She smiled and walked over to him._

_“I must admit that we will miss you, Batman. Someone smart like you, always leaves something good for the group.”_

_He approached slowly like a fox._

_“I must say that I will miss everyone too, Raven. I hope that one day you will come to visit Gotham. ”_

_“Yes, Dick and I will love it. We will definitely go.”_

_Raven couldn't deny that she felt his attraction for her, she felt it exhaling from his pores. She wanted a goody-bye hug, but the situation was awkward. She wouldn't blame him for the attraction, but she wouldn't reciprocate it never, even if he was beautiful and attractive. She loved Richard._

_"Bye, Raven." He said, pressing the elevator button and entering it._

_Raven would leave and soon she would have one of the worst nights of her life. She would say goodbye to Damian to find Kory and her fiancé curled up with each other, with her sitting on the dinner table and Richard between her legs._

_The shock would hit her heart and broke it into a thousand pieces._

_"Richard?" A low, almost whispered voice was what came out, but it was enough for Dick to open his eyes and get out of the hypnosis. He then noticed what he was doing. His mind resisting the effect of the heavy drug._

_"How?!" A thick tear escaped from Raven’s wet eyes, and then, in the next moment all the glass in the tower shattered violently. Damian watched the scene with his night binoculars, from afar._

_“Raven, wait. I didn't want to kiss Kory.” Before he could say anything else, Raven opened a giant portal in the middle of the room, disappearing the next second._

_..._

_"Damian?"_

_“Yes, Raven. Something happened?"_

_"Can you find me in that café where we both love?"_

_"Of course. Did something happen, Raven?”_

_"Just meet me there." Raven's choked voice was evident, and he knew that she probably controlling herself to keep from blowing up everything around her._

_That dawn, in Jump City, Damian would find a Raven with smudged mascara and an empty gaze. She would be sitting in the first chairs, with the neon blue light from the sign illuminating her figure. She felt his presence, and he looked at her with compassion._

_He would then sit next to her and she would start to cry, making the lamps in the place, all blow out._

_"It's all right. You don't have to repress it. I'm here, Raven.”_

_He would put his arms around her and then comfort Raven until she would fall asleep, tired and drunk._

_..._

_It would then be months. Raven had given up her place in the League to go and fight crime alongside with the new Batman._

_And then things got out of control for Damian. Because he would finally understand the attraction he felt for Raven. And, in the end, he discovered in her, someone who was everything that he always looked for. He had then to change the direction of his plan. He now had Raven's genuine confidence, so it took him a short time to win her heart._

_During Raven's incessant moments of pain, Damian would give her what to occupy her mind with. He would help her to rise from the abyss she was, by helping her improve her fighting tactics, as well as teaching her meditations that he knew. Just as being there when she needed someone._

_The victory of his plan would then be on snow stormy night. They would have dinner together at his home._

_The training had been tiring and Raven would sleep there, as she often done it many times. He would then open a strong wine and make her favorite dish. Given midnight, the two would be on the sofa, comfortable, reading books in Latin. The fireplace would warm the room, and it was not necessary to be wearing so many clothes. He could still remember the long-sleeved silk pajamas that Raven wore. He knew that, by that time, the wine was already making effect inside her._

_"What's your favorite Greek story?" He asked, looking at her, who was sitting on the opposite side of the sofa._

_"I like the story of Eros and Phyche, what about you?" She didn't look up to him, too entertained in her reading._

_"I like the story of Cronos and his children." Raven looked up giving him an ironic look._

_"I knew that you and Kronos were twisted from the very first sight." Damian laughed, enjoying the woman's mood._

_"But have one story that I love very much. It’s the fascinating love of Hades and Persephone."_

_"I still prefer mine, Wayne." Damian got up and poured another glass of wine. He was the complete incarnation of Bruce._

_"Their love is actually hell itself and that enchants me."_

_"Great, but I prefer Dante's hell."_

_He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Raven. She looked calm and in peace, and she was so beautiful. Her purple hair was washed and fell over her shoulders. He didn't understand why it had taken him so long to realize how irresistible and perfect Raven was. The light silk of her pajamas outlined her body, the buttons on her shirt were closed to the last button, which was a shame, because he wanted very much to see more of her skin. His mind began to wander obscenely and he felt discomfort between his legs. She looked in his direction, feeling the sexual energy exhaling from his figure._

_"I think I'm going to bed now." She closed the book and quickly went to the grand marble staircase._

_“Raven, don't go. I have something for you.” She stopped. Doubt running over her head. Would she be able to stay in the same environment with him? She hadn't completely forgotten about Dick, but she could no longer deny how much she was attracted to Damian, in every single way. He was so present in her life and was such a great friend. Wouldn't it ruin their friendship if they started something?_

_"Leave it for tomorrow, I'm feeling a little dizzy."_

_“Please, please. Today is a special day. I thought you would remember it.”_

_"What?" She turned. Not trusting herself anymore._

_“The anniversary of our friendship. Don’t you remember?”_

_"Are you kidding, Damian?"_

_"I'm not. I have marked the day because was when I closed the date with an important negotiator.” All lie. Damian Wayne was someone who rarely forgot something, and he had marked the day he met Raven, as the day he started his revenge. But now he found himself irresistibly in love with her, feeling a need to control what Raven did and how she responded to things. He watched her sleep, when changed clothes, when she touched herself. There were cameras from various angles in the guest room that Raven slept in, and even in her apartment he had installed it._

_“You, however, don’t’ seem to give a damn about it. Do me a favor then, and come here.”_

_Raven descended against her will. She felt the heat of the room suffocate, and when she approached her friend and partner in crime, the situation got worse._

_He handed over a velvety blue box with a cream bow. Raven undid the bow and opened the envelope to find a white gold necklace with a blue tanzanite. The stone was in Raven's favorite color._

_"It's beautiful! But you didn't have to, Wayne.”_

_“Of course, I did. It will match your uniform.”_

_Raven didn't know what to do. She was very grateful, but she felt Damian's presence intoxicating her._

_"Let me put it on you."_

_He then removed the box from Raven's hands and took the delicate necklace, leaving the velvety box on the wooden table beside him._

_Raven turned, feeling infected by the feelings Damian exuded. However, she felt something that displeased her a lot. Before she could formulate anything else, his icy fingers touched her skin, making her body shiver with the contact. He then closed the necklace around her neck and immediately placed a kiss on the base of her neck. Raven turned around, anger showing on her face._

_"You are crazy, if you think you are going to buy me with a necklace, Damian Wayne."_

_Damian's face contorted in confusion._

_“No, Raven. I would never do that. I just ... lost control and that's why I kissed you. This gift has no ulterior motives. I just want to give it to you.”_

_Raven crossed her arms, not satisfied. The fire reflecting red and orange lights over her face._

_“Look, Raven, I know you can feel my emotions. I know you know I've been attracted to you for a long time. And I shouldn't have kissed you; I apologize.”_

_Raven looked Damian’s face, he looked hurt by not being reciprocated, his head down. She knew he would then suppress his feelings._

_“You don't have to suppress what you feel. I just thought your intentions were different.”_

_She immediately faced the fire, not knowing how to proceed. He did the same. The fire danced intensely, and it bubbled what was going on inside them._

_"Do you feel more than friendship for me, Raven?" Damian asked her, his face serious and his voice cold and distant._

_Raven’s heart froze, and her blood raced in her veins. All the moments they shared together came to her mind like flashes. He was always there. Always understanding, and caring for her like no one else, when she needed it most. She remembered the smiles, the green color of his eyes, the eternal spark in them. Raven saw it all, and her heart ached in her chest. But what about Dick? Who was he now for her?_

_With all the rationality and coolness, that she was able to get, she said, “I don't want to lose your friendship, Damian. Love relationships tend to fail and I don't want to lose you.”_

_And then, the game was over. With Raven admitting that she had feelings for him. She fell into the game and entered the arms of Satan himself._

_He reached her side, taking her warm hand and stroking it._

_“I would never hurt you. You are the person I trust most, Raven. But I can no longer deny how much I want you.” He said in a low voice close to her ear._

_He saw her close her eyes. Raven's consciousness disappearing, while a dangerously wrong feeling about Damian humming on her head._

_"You exude danger, do you know that?" Raven opened her eyes and looked at him._

_Damian's chest faltered and he kept control the best he could._

_"I inherited that from my father, my little bird."_

_She didn't step back or said anything else, and he then went after his prey. He pulled his body towards her, finally putting his hands on the woman who had been making him crazy for so long._

_Raven then surrendered, the recurring image of Dick instantly disappearing from her mind. She closed her eyes, sinking into the heat of Damian's body. His kiss was urgent and hungry, and Raven then finally released her pent-up feelings for Damian, and kissed him just as intensely._

_It was on that cold snow night, in Gotham City, that Damian Wayne finally possessed that demon on the shaggy carpet at Wayne Mansion. And he would never forget that._

...

She then remembered how it all ended up like. She had discovered Damian's insane spying on her, and abandoned him. She hided herself for long months, wanting to be alone to think about her feelings, until Damian had found her and kidnapped. And there she was.

The environment swirled around her and she stopped for air when she felt herself being pulled. Raven was then pushed hard against the wall; Damian pressed his body against her. He held her arms tightly over her head. The demon inside her felt wild. Who the hell did he thought he was to dominate her like that?

“Don't run from what cannot be escaped, Raven. I did all that because I knew you were different.” He didn't wait for Raven to assimilate, and insanely, Damian forced his mouth against Raven's. Burying his tongue in her mouth without consent. He felt the woman resist for several minutes, he then stopped the kiss and lowered his mouth to the part where he knew Raven was most sensible, her neck. He slowly distributed wet kisses over the thin, smooth skin, he felt her resistance fade away minutes later. Damian Wayne immersed himself in the giant pleasure of being in control of Raven again. His mind bursting with contentment for finally, after so many months, putting his hands on that woman again. He felt when Raven's body relaxed against his touch, feeling her arms without any more resistance. He took the opportunity to put more pressure on her body. The friction of her breasts and belly against his chest and virility making him harder and crazier for her.

“I should have stopped. But I didn't make it, my love. I ask for forgiveness."

“I don't want you anymore, Damian. What we have is totally out of control.”

He felt anger fill his chest at the prospect of Raven leaving him permanently. He would never let her escape again. Raven was a love for life. They were made for each other. Damian lifted her left thigh, sticking their bodies even closer. He felt her soften more and more in his arms, but he knew that Raven was not all submit yet. She was still furious and terrified of what he had done.

Raven was in a dilemma, she couldn't deny the knot in her chest because she loved Damian from the deepest of her soul.

“You know how deep I love you, Raven. You are dying to surrender. You know that this love consumes you as much as it consumes me.”

Damian knew Raven's weaknesses; he had learned from the years they spent together. He put even more pressure on her body, crushing Raven's breasts against his chest. His next move was to stroke her left arm and massage her right hand. He continued to stroke her while biting her entire neck. After a few minutes he knew she was his. Her entire body was numb with pleasure, longing for what only Damian could provide. With stimulation, he knew her body would ask for much more.

He then started to play. His body abruptly moved away from hers.

“But you are right, Raven. We are both too much for each other, what I did was crazy. These intense emotions ... I can no longer deal with all this fever in my life.” He then analyzed her under the moonlight. Her skin was illuminated by the silver light of the full moon, which made her look mystical and sensual. She had not moved; her lips were open and her eyes were plunged on many shades of lust and confusion. Damian watched her bite her small and soft lips. He then looked at her torso, he knew that beneath that thin fabric of the gray button shirt, her breasts would be soft and ready to be licked, her nipples would be hard. He looked down at her blue jeans, watching her thick thighs pressed against each other pressing a luscious and needy intimacy.

All of this took a second and it was when he saw no reaction from Raven that Damian decided to take his sadistic game to another level.

“I… I beg for your forgiveness. I shouldn't have acted like a maniac towards you, Raven.” Damian had investigated Raven's entire life. However, he was not sorry. He knew everything about her, and what he didn't, he immediately wanted to knew. **_Your turn, my dear_**. He turned his back and pretended to be hurt and sad. **_Why be so bad when all he asked for was her love?_**

He took long steps in the opposite direction, pretending to be really leaving. It was when he was nearly the exit, that he heard Raven call his name. He stopped walking, but did not turn. A winning smile coming to his lips. **_What, my dear? Our love was hellfire and now you want to be close to the Devil again?_**

****

He heard Raven call out to him again. Her voice was a mixture between anger, desire, guilt and fear.

"I just can't feel this deep torrent anymore that our love is, Damian"

She stopped, and Damian knew that in her mind she was formulating what she would say next. He knew she was confused, and that was the seed he had planted in her. He had planned and played exactly to get that reaction.

“I don't know, Damian. I really don't know what to do, how to act and what to think about, anymore. Our love it’s something transcendent and I would say that we are soulmates who meet after several lives together. But it's too much for me! I can't stand the intensity and depth that this love exudes. I'm an empath and it leaves me deeply affected. This love is overwhelming. It brings up things that I didn't know existed in me.” Raven finished speaking. He knew that now all of their memories would be surfacing in her mind. He knew that the nights of hot, deep sex would be surfacing in her head. He knew that the feelings that they shared. The strong bond they had together. She would be exactly where Damian wanted her to be. Confused. He knew that now she just needed a little push to know exactly who she felt.

He turned. And he walked calmly to her.

“But why did you leave me without considering everything we had? He approached slowly, using his voice to distract her as he more and more near, like the sly and clever snake talking to Eva and hypnotizing her with its soft, sensual speech. “You were the one who told me you would love me forever. I promised never to leave you, but you just ignored what you promised. I beg you, however, not to give up on our love, because it’s something worth fighting for. We both need each other. You became obsessed with me just as I was with you. Don't deny it, my love.” He joined his body with Raven. Her eyes were beautiful liquid spheres of light purple and he saw all her vulnerability and how much her soul was submissive to him. **_The snake attacks._**

"I ..." His arms went around his waist, and he gently held her face. Their eyes connected in an irresistible connection. "Would you give us one more chance?" He felt her soft, pliable body in his arms.

"Don't you love me anymore, my beloved?" Raven froze, the response too painful to come out of her mouth. Raven knew the answer from the bottom of her heart and soul, which was why she was suffering so much from the situation in which she was placed in. He, however, didn't have to force Raven to speak, because after a few seconds, a painful confirmation that she loved him came out of her mouth. Damian's interior reveled in pure pleasure and happiness. **_This was real. It was reciprocal. It was something to be fought._**

“So, I tell you I'm sorry, because I love you from the bottom of my soul. And I can't let you go anymore.” He saw her eyes widen and that was when he gave her a hungry, passionate kiss. She blew out a breath and then gave herself completely to him. Her conscience and reason being totally ignored. That divine feeling of pure reciprocity settled over the two. Their bodies crying out for each other. A giant urge to be together. A crazy carnal and spiritual desire to meet and merge in the deepest pleasure and intimacy, to join their souls and surrender purely to each other.

Damian then deepened the kiss, his desire to have her closer made him stick closer to their bodies. His right-hand gripped Raven's buttocks and his other arm purposefully positioned himself between Raven's breasts while he held her chin. She sighed with pleasure. His cock throbbed in his pants. He felt his mind foggy overwhelmed by pleasure and felt a fever wash over him. Damian then changed the position of his arms to force Raven's head, further deepening the access he had to her mouth.

The heavy sighs of pleasure were the only thing heard in the Batcave. The only light was that of the night lit by the moon and stars. The environment became more and more erotic and heavy as they gave themselves to each other's company. Raven felt the lust swell in her intimate region, and felt her body ignite with each touch that they exchanged. Her left hand rested on Damian's hip, while her other hand held his triceps. The wet noise of their tongues was the erotic sound that flooded their ears. Damian's tongue was dominant inside her mouth, it plunged and required space, so Raven let her tongue slide in the dance that Damian commanded. He opened his eyes, and saw Raven's eyes closed, he then broke the kiss.

"Come here, my love." He took Raven's body to the big digital table. "Shutdown system."

"Yes sir. System off.” A virtual voice was heard and the table turned off its services. He then stuck his lips together again, pulling Raven's thighs and placing her sitting on the table, with him between her thighs. There was a huge need to be skin to skin, but the two enjoyed the pleasure of being together after so long apart. Raven’s perfume made Damian feel high. He felt out of control. He was addicted to her.

"I missed you so much." Damian let go of her lips again, he watched Raven's dilated pupils, she had now an open button showing the subtle slope of her full breasts. He bit his lips with desire. His cock tightening over his pants.

"I missed feeling the texture of your skin, Raven." He whispered in her ear, placing a long, wet kiss just below her earlobe, feeling her goose bumps from head to toe. He then started playing with his partner. His index and middle fingers together moved gently down the exposed skin of Raven's arm, knowing she was more than ready and wet for him. The purple-haired woman closed her eyes, letting the addictive drug that was Damian's touch take over her senses. He then decided to do an experiment to find out how long Raven could take. He unbuttoned a button on her shirt while leaving another wet kiss on the right side of her neck. He repeated this whole process, with her delirious with each touch of his mouth on her skin.

When the last button was opened, Damian had a vision of the white flesh of her breasts. His tongue trailed over his lips, feeling greedy and hungry to put his mouth there. Raven wore reddish orange lace lingerie that contrasted with her pale skin. When Damian seemed to take a while to do something, Raven pulled her hands out and placed them there. And they reconnected their mouths. Her partner then started to massage both breasts under the fabric, and Raven felt that she desperately needed more. Her breasts cried out for attention. She wrapped her legs around Damian and pulled him closer.

"Damian."

"What, sweetheart?"

"I missed you. I need more of your touch. "

He kissed her again. Damian seemed to want to slow down, but her body was crying out too much for him, and she couldn't wait that long. She just didn't know that this was everything Damian Wayne wanted: That she felt the same that he did. He was controlling himself as much as he could. His underwear and pants were wet over his cock area. But he would explore more. He put his hands on her back and undid the bra lock. When the piece of fabric left his hands, he was dazzled again by his partner's body. He started stroking her nipples. Her skin was hot under his fingers.

“Damian, please. I want you to touch me more intensely. I need you...” He deposited bites and kisses all over Raven's neck.

"What do you want me to do, my love?" He asked in a whisper in her ear, making a delicious shiver went down her spine.

"I want you to touch me like you used you to."

Damian torturing her, did the exact opposite.

"Stand up." Raven opened her eyes a little confused, but did as he was told. "Turn around". She turned, resting her hands on the table. Damian took off his black long-sleeved blouse, just after his belt. He then pressed his erection over Raven's soft back as he grabbed her. She was surprised by the hardness and size of his arousal against her covered skin. He then grabbed her breasts and started stroking faster and with more pressure, his body rubbing against her. His right hand then unzipped the jeans that Raven wore and she quickly removed the pants entirely. Their bodies stuck together again. He pressed his body harder into hers, and his right hand dropped his hips into the lingerie. Raven held Damian's head in his right hand, and the other held his arm. Her eyes were closed with pleasure, and her lips were wet.

Damian inserted a finger into his larger lips, feeling Raven's soft flesh already wet, she sighed heavily, and her hips tilted toward his finger. He then started to stimulate her clitoris. He smiled when Raven laid her head on his shoulder, toppled by pleasure.

"Damian ... Um ... Oh" He continued in a circular motion, feeling it roll against his finger. Both were horny, their bodies exuding desire. Hard nipples, wet mouths. Sighs and body fluids showing how excited they were. He felt his cock ache from the accumulated numb pleasure. He then removed his finger, leaving Raven desiring. He took off his pants.

"I want you sitting on top of me, Raven." He whispered in her ear, sitting on the black leather chair, her channel cut hair falling over her face when she went to sit.

" With nothing, Raven." She then removed the fabric. Her curvy naked body made Damian appetizing. He immediately pulled her arms and she sat on top of him, placing her intimacy exactly on his hard cock cover by his wet underwear. She moaned with pleasure and he glued their mouths to a burning kiss of pure desire. Raven started to roll over his lap. Her wet intimacy feeling the pressure that Damian's virility made on her clitoris. She then felt crazy when Damian grabbed her breast with his mouth.

“Damian, my love. That. Ah, I missed that so much.” After a few minutes of Raven on him, Damian felt like he was going to explode if he didn't fuck her soon. But before...

He took her chin and paused her hips. “I'm addicted to you, Rachel Roth. I was dying for you. I missed you so much. I miss being inside of you. But first you have to say Raven.

"Say what, Damian?" Raven's eyes showed how much that sexual tension was affecting her. She just wanted to feel Damian completing her again. After so long, why did he persist in taking so long. She was clearly impatient.

"To ask for forgiveness for leaving. Say that you were wrong for leaving me." Raven felt anger and frustration well up inside her, but it ended the moment Damian pulled her hips down, making her feel his erection. Stroking her arms after.

"Don't ..." Damian started licking his nipples. She felt like she was going to freak out. But would it be worth giving her dignity like that? She knew she was right, and that Damian Wayne was wrong.

Raven felt a huge need, and the longing to have Damian inside her, took her away. To have him inside was to feel fulfilled and to transcend the carnal through the carnal. So, after all, wasn't love to lost yourself in and be found in the other? Wouldn't it be worth losing to win? Damian loved her so much that he would give his life for her, this she already for sure.

“I apologize for running away. I was wrong to leave you without knowing more about why you did what you did.” It was then that Damian felt that he could control Raven emotionally and physically again. And he finally let down his guard and gave himself fully. He stroked Raven's face. Looking at her in the back of his eyes.

“That's all I wanted to hear. Now Go to the floor.”

Raven's naked body stretched out on the clean floor of the Batcave. Damian removed his underwear, and positioned himself on the body of his beloved. He ran his wet head over the pink, soft flesh of her vulva, feeling her honey wet more his cock. He entered Raven hard, burying his entire length inside of her. They both felt the pleasure running through their veins when Damian started to move. The skin with skin made lust increase, driving them crazy. Raven's breasts rubbed over Damian's chest. The apex announcing itself the more they merged into each other. Raven's soft texture made him crazy. The heavy sighs of pleasure and the sound of the bodies touching left them on the verge of reaching heaven and hell. He fucked Raven hard and willingly and she felt his cock filling her as much as she wanted to.

"Sit down, my love." He withdrew from her, feeling her warmth, even for a matter of seconds, be missed. He then sat on his legs and soon Raven's soft body was on him again. He embedded his wet penis inside her. And she started up and down on him. Damian grabbed her breast with one hand. A total surrender of body and soul. The two gave themselves over to the carnal desire that that crazy love provided. Both loved each other and there was nothing more rewarding than the meeting of two interconnected souls.

Raven then slowed down, leaving him inside a bit longer. He groaned in pleasure and wrapped his right arm around her back. Raven's cheeks were pink and her forehead glistened with sweat.

"So beautiful." He said moving his right hand to her chin. Raven opened her eyes, and looked at him deep for her soul.

"I love you, Damian." She then smiled and brought their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss. She wanted more and more, and that longing didn't seem to heal, so she became faster.

Damian felt his muscles tighten and Raven's soft mouth made him insane. He then forced his head further and opened his lips wider so that he could feel her whole. After a few minutes, he stopped the kiss to watch her. He felt Raven tighten up against him. Her breasts moved in an erotic rhythm each time she moved. The delicate necklace he had given her over the slope of her chest. Her lips wide apart with pleasure. She then became more and more tense and sensitive to the entry and exit his cock made.

He gathered his strength and lifted her body, surprising her when he laid her on the floor. Raven looked surprised for a brief second but then pulled his shoulders and kissed him again. He fucked her hard increasing the speed, feeling her walls dilate around him. He felt feverish, as if the heat of hell had taken over his body.

"Damian ... Um..."

Their bodies contract in a strong spasm. A giant wave of pleasure crashing over their heads. Their bodies and soul coming together as one.

She screamed reaching the climax. A violent pleasure breaking her strength and body.

"Raven!"

He thrust one last time, going deep inside her to then come. Feeling her contract his cock.

They then felt complete after long months of emptiness. The blood running wild through their veins, as well as the love they had. To be together was to find in the other something visceral and animalistic, something that both had in them, and that made them go to hell and be satisfied with it. They found in themselves the depth that the mundane was never able to provide. Their love was a union and destruction of souls.

Damian looked deeply into her eyes, managing to read Raven completely.

"I love you, Raven."

She smiled, feeling the intensity of his gaze. She pulled his shoulders and then whispered in his ear, in a soft, tired voice.

“I love you, too, Damian Wayne. Love very much."

...

Later that night, the two would touch again. And after wild sex, with the two still intertwined, Damian would propose her. She would say yes, and the two would finally have peace.

Later that night, however, while the love of her life slept, Raven would think of all the manipulations and pain that the relationship had brought her. She knew that Damian had a genuine and intense love for her. And despite loving him, she knew in her soul that he was toxic and now recognized that the danger she had always felt in his presence was, in fact, Damian itself. That’s was why when the white fluttered that dawn, Raven was already far away. Running, to never deal with him again.

Little did she know that that night would change her life forever, and that, in her womb, the fruit of her love with Damian was forming.

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, this was my first-time writing a sex scene, and I hope it pleased you. Any suggestions for improvement? Did it get boring? Ouch, ouch, ouch. I really hope you enjoyed it. And if you liked my way of writing, I have another story called Mountains of Azarath, and it's Damian and Rae. You should check it out to see if you like it. 😊
> 
> It is late at night, and I am tired because it took a long time to edit this story, so I'm sorry if I made a lot of grammatical mistakes.
> 
> The mad/toxic love as used as a basis to write concepts that music deals with, like the objectification of women, for example. Just like overwhelming love. “You don’t own me” takes on what Raven seeks to say through her internal and emotional struggle with Damian and his emotions. Here he takes on the manipulative partner who treats the woman as an object that he can shape as he pleases. I hope you took the illustration. Thank you for reading this far.  
> I want to warn you that the next chapter will take a long time to come out, because, I'm working on in my other story. If you want to stop by and comment, I’d love to see you. XOXO. Juliana.
> 
> (p.s. Oh, my holy God! Does the word buttocks is correct? Like this is such a weird word to use)


End file.
